


I Don't Need a Hero, I Need a Husband

by vision_of_scarlet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vision_of_scarlet/pseuds/vision_of_scarlet
Summary: Wanda Maximoff is feeling contemplative and asks Vision a question. When he doesn't give her the response she's looking for, she says something she didn't mean... or did she?





	I Don't Need a Hero, I Need a Husband

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially the queen of one-shots, haha... hope you enjoy this drabble based on a quote prompt (prompt is the title)! I love hearing your thoughts, so please comment if you have something to say! I know it's ridiculously short, but I thought that this particular bit was better this way.

It was a brisk evening outside in Edinburgh, 6 degrees Celsius (43 degrees Fahrenheit) with a biting wind that tugged at the clothing of passersby. Thankfully, it was significantly warmer in the cozy apartment in which Vision and Wanda Maximoff resided. Vision stood, with naturally rigid posture, by the window, observing the bustling city street beneath him. He was in his human guise on the off chance someone were to be staring back. Wanda was sprawled across the couch, smothered in blankets, watching a rerun episode of Friends. She burst into a fit of laughter following a particularly funny quip from one of the characters. In a moment Vision had arrived at the couch, kneeling by her head and brushing her hair aside.  
“I seem to remember we’ve watched this episode before?” He looked at her for confirmation, and she nodded. “More than once?” She nodded again, a knowing smile spreading on her face as she correctly predicted what came next. “I know I have asked before, but the answer eludes me. Why does one rewatch television? I don’t understand the purpose—“  
“It’s for fun, Vis,” she explained.  
He cocked his head to the side, pursing his lips in thought. “If you already know what happens, it should not be as enjoyable the second time.” Although it isn’t a question, there was still an uncertainty in his tone.  
“It’s still enjoyable! Especially when it’s a show as iconic as Friends.” She brushed his cheek with the back of her hand, and he leaned into her ever so slightly. “I know you’ve snuck peeks at it, anyway. Come and sit down.”  
“You seem to be quite comfortable as it is—“  
In one smooth motion, Wanda swung her legs up and pulled him by the collar of his sweater onto the couch. She fell back down on top of him, her head resting comfortably on his chest. He sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
~~~  
As he turned off the television, Vision made a mental note that he did in fact still enjoy it the fourth time around. Wanda had, once again, proved him wrong. When he glanced back down at her, however, his amusement turned rapidly to concern. She was staring in the TV’s direction, but her eyes were unfocused and unhappy.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked her, his heart in his throat seeing her upset. Though she had told him time and time again that it was never his fault when she was pissed, he still couldn’t help feeling guilty.  
She hesitated, then looked up at him with a purpose. “If I were going to die, what would you do?”  
Taken aback by the unanticipated question, he answered, “I would save you.”  
“What if you couldn’t save me?”  
Vision frowned at her. “I would… I suppose I would try?”  
Wanda sighed, unsatisfied.  
“Wanda…”  
“What would you say? If these words, right now, were your last ones you ever spoke to me, what would they be?” Her intensity was shocking to the confused android.  
He opened his mouth, then closed it again, then opened, and this time he spoke. “I would say that I’m sorry.”  
“And why would you say that?”  
“Because I failed to save you.”  
“You know wha— Vis,” she murmured, “last words. You would tell me ‘I’m sorry?’ Nothing more? Nothing meaningful? You would just apologize?”  
Due to the time they’d been spending together as of late, Vision had gotten exceptionally good at reading Wanda’s moods. This time he could not decipher a thing. “I’m a hero, Wanda. Being unable to save anyone, most especially you, would be a failure worthy of a multitude of apologies.”  
“Vision!! You know, every now and then I don’t need a hero, I need a husband!”  
“A… a what?”  
Wanda gazed at the vibranium outlining of Vision’s chest for a moment, then looked up at him to see the impact of her words. He was looking at her blankly but flinched upon recognizing the fear and chaos forming in her eyes.  
“I’m sorry. I have to go.”  
“Wanda, please…”  
“I’ll see you later, Vis.” She jumped from the couch and whisked out the door in seconds.  
Vision’s cry, “Wanda!” was met by a slam. He sat statue-still on the couch, gawking at the door. “Stay,” he whispered, knowing she wouldn’t be able to hear him.  
~~~  
A husband.  
What had he done? Vision stood by the window again, this time not focused on the street at all. His eyes stared at the sky, observing the motions of the clouds as his mind spiraled down a deep rabbit hole. He kept going back to a certain memory, the only other time Wanda had ever mentioned marriage to him.  
They were watching a movie, and she seemed so pleased by the marriage of the two protagonists on the screen that Vision just had to quench his curiosity. He asked her why marriage was such an anticipated event, and she didn’t have an answer for him that seemed to make any sense. It was then that he expressed his distaste for such an unnecessary event. Wanda seemed to brush it off at the time, but now it seemed as though she may have been hurt by his opinion.  
He wondered where she was currently. He hoped she was just getting coffee, or at the worst, drinking, but there was a nagging thought in his head that made it feel like he was being stabbed through the heart: the train station.  
What was wrong with him? The only person he truly loved, the only one who saw him as the same, and he’d pushed her away with his carelessness. His eyes stung, and he instinctively rubbed them, unsure of what the feeling was. His heart felt as though it were knotting itself up over and over again. He’d hurt Wanda.  
A notion bloomed in the back of his mind. One that made his heart unknot once or twice, then a few more times. One that made his fingers tingle and his chest warm. He looked down at the street, at a couple sitting on a bench, chuckling together. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sudden attraction to this idea that seemed so ridiculous previously. He felt a smile tugging at his lips when he thought of it.  
A husband.  
~~~  
A husband.  
What was she thinking!? Wanda wanted to slap herself as she rushed down the street. She had to be careful with her clenched fists so as not to conjure her powers. Seeing a couple sitting on a bench, chuckling together only further fueled her rage.  
Why would she say something like that? She knew how Vision felt about marriage. He hated how it clashed love with the law. It was one of the few things he had openly admitted to disliking. Nonetheless, the thought of them being united under that title sent lightning through her veins. She physically shook it away and turned around the block. She knew where her body was taking her, but her mind refused to recognize the path she traveled. The train station. The quickest and easiest way out of Edinburgh. She was nearly at the entrance when a thought stopped her in her tracks: what was Vision doing right now. Her heart plummeted as she pictured his expression, perplexed and hurt by her too-harsh words. As always, he was probably blaming himself for her outburst. She couldn’t leave him there alone, waiting for her return. Even though every step seemed harder to make, she pushed on so that she could ease some of her beautiful lover’s pain. As she contemplated the night’s events, a smile crept up onto her face.  
A husband.


End file.
